


Thanks to St. Patrick

by elirwen



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Charcoal, Drabble, Fanart, First Meetings, M/M, Pastels, St. Patrick's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 07:18:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6274975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elirwen/pseuds/elirwen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin meets Arthur on a St. Patrick's Day party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thanks to St. Patrick

"Is that so?" an obviously drunk guy asks after nearly falling over a chair trying to get to Merlin.

"What?" Merlin asks in reply, genuinely curious about what’s on the man’s mind .

“What your T-shirt says.”

Merlin glances down at his chest automatically even though he knows very well the text says “everyone loves an Irish boy” and looks back up at the blonde, searching for clues whether the question is just a kind of drunken randomness or a clumsy attempt at flirting.

“I haven't had any complaints so far,” he says, deciding to take the risk. “But I'm not against testing the hypothesis some more.” 

He's wondering whether the other guy isn't too drunk to keep up and for a moment it almost seems like that's just the case, but then the blonde's smile widens and his expression darkens into something predatory which only feeds Merlin's arousal more. 

“What are you drinking?” the blonde asks.

 

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/85261854@N06/36187888314/in/album-72157686191599353/)

**Author's Note:**

> Happy St. Patrick's Day!
> 
> Come follow me and reblog all my stuff at [my tumblr](http://elirwen.tumblr.com). :D


End file.
